<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>little ones by lovely_skz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503131">little ones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_skz/pseuds/lovely_skz'>lovely_skz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(i rewrote the intro), Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Read notes!, all of skz are age regressors, i call them tiny a lot, soft cute cute stuff uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_skz/pseuds/lovely_skz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"hi little one"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han &amp; Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Kim Seungmin/Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. intro :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! this is my skz ot8 little space story! </p>
<p>so for caregivers i will explain how this works. since all of skz are regressors, the ones who are in big space will take care of the ones regressed! they all take care of each other when not regressed :)<br/>i hope u enjoy :( i really like this au i think it is cute, i hope you do too!</p>
<p>(edit ; i rewrote the whole intro so sorry to anyone who saw it before the edit its a lot different haha)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jeongin, changbin, and jisung sat playing with their cars on the bedding. giggling loudly as changbin and jisung mimicked “vroom” sounds as they began to race the cars around. </p>
<p>“my car is the quickest!” jisung yelled, pushing the toy forward. changbin quick to argue that rather his was quicker. </p>
<p>chan walked into the room, smiling at all of them playing happily. he leaned against the door frame. “channie! come play!” changbin ushered, “we have an extra car.” </p>
<p>“thank you but we have dinner waiting, let’s go eat.” jisung and changbin rushed off the bed, dashing past chan. jeongin sulking as he wanted to play for longer. “aren’t you hungry innie?” jeongin nodded, holding up his favorite car. </p>
<p>“but i wanna play cars for longer, why can’t i play after dinner?” chan picked jeongin up, sitting down on the bed and cradling jeongin close to him. </p>
<p>“because it is bedtime after dinner.” jeongin pouted, huffing and looking up at chan. </p>
<p>“five more minutes?” jeongin looked up hopefully, seeing chan shake his head. </p>
<p>“dinner time darling.”</p>
<p>jeongin rolled around, grabbing his small round frog plush from the bedding. “what are we having?” jeongin questioned, bouncing off of chan’s lap. eyes wide as he squeezed his plush. his pout gone as he held his favorite stuffed animal. </p>
<p>“we ordered chicken.” chan opened the door, hearing the quiet upbringings of the currently regressed littles playful attitudes.hyunjin giggling as he ran after minho, their laughter bringing a smile to his face. “no running boys!” he reminded them kindly, watching both of them halt in their tracks.</p>
<p>“sorry hyung.” they said in unison, continuing off into the kitchen. </p>
<p>“its okay, we just have to follow the rules hmm?” chan asked. </p>
<p>“hyung?” a small voice spoke up, chan hearing felix (suprisingly out of headspace) from behind him. he hummed, waiting for his response. “you said we have to follow the rules when we are regressed… but we don’t have a set caregiver.” chan fell silent as he thought it over.</p>
<p>“well, like right now i’m not regressed, and seungmin isn’t regressed, and minho isn’t. we are all caring for  while we are out of headspace. so we will help make sure you guys follow the rules.” chan said calmly and in a soft voice. felix nodded, walking beside him. “i think we do good without a set one.” felix nodded, agreeing before walking into the kitchen area. grabbing a plate from the takeout box. </p>
<p>chan sat down at the table with his plate, smiling at the boys all crowded around and sat down. loud laughter and giggles erupted as they talked over the food.</p>
<p> “hyung, hyung, hyung…” hyunjin poked minho, eyes wide. minho looked over, basically bouncing around in his chair. “do you still have your dolls.” minho nodded, pulling a doll out from under the table. </p>
<p>“no toys at the table.” seungmin lightly scolded, sitting next to minho. “you know the rules min.” </p>
<p>“but minnie! i wanna play!” minho whined. his pout growing wider as seungmin gently pulled the toy from his grasp. placing it on the counter behind their table. </p>
<p>“after dinner.” seungmin took a bite, looking at the sulky minho. hyunjin and minho whined, pleading to seungmin. </p>
<p>“but we have to get ready for bed after!” hyunjin cried. </p>
<p>“i think you guys need to sleep, you seem grumpy.” seungmin said, hearing the two whine a “we aren’t tired!” as seungmin smiled softly. </p>
<p>“min, jinnie,” felix called, “it is nearly ten pm, how about we read your favorite books together?” felix offered, seeing hyunjin begin to bounce in excitement. </p>
<p>“yeah! i like the funny voices you do!” hyunjin giggled. his mood already boosted and excitement in his bones. quickly eating his meal as he rushed to get his favorite book read to him. </p>
<p>minho still was pouting, eating his dinner slowly as he sulked. seungmin rubbed his back, “i’m sorry minnie but we need to follow rules so you can get enough sleep hmm?” minho nodded, slouching against the table as he continued to eat. “do you want the small room tonight?” seungmin asked, noticing how he seemed to regress further into headspace as he pouted more. </p>
<p>minho turned to his left, looking at seungmin as he nodded softly. his sleepy state becoming more noticeable. “i will play with you in the morning okay? promise.” seungmin held his pinky out, seeing minho latch his around. the table continued to eat until they all finished, standing up as they began to start their night routine. seungmin picked the regressed minho up, taking him to the bathroom to brush his and minho’s teeth and then taking him to the small room to relax. </p>
<p>their small room was meant for the littles who regressed to babyspace. a pastel colored room with soft colors and fabrics. it was specifically decorated for relaxing the littles, keeping them in their smallest headspace and keeping them safe. the bed sat in the center of the room had guardrails along the sides to help relax them even further. </p>
<p>minho was set on the said bed, looking around the room with a bright smile. “bear-” minho reached out to the large stuffed bear in the corner of the room. </p>
<p>seungmin got back from the bookshelf, smiling at him. “you want the bear hmm?” seungmin talked over to pick up the soft teddy bear, placing it in minho’s arms. he giggles, squeezing him tight. </p>
<p>the door opened softly, seungmin turning to see chan holding minho’s pacifier and a his doll. “thought you might need this.” seungmin thanked him quietly as he sat down on the bed, pulling the pastel green covers over minho and pulling him back and laying him down gently. seungmin thanking the fact that it was a full bed size that it was just enough to fit them both. </p>
<p>chan switched the light off while turning the ceiling fan on, bending down to plug in a cord right below the light switch. fairy lights around the room turned on, dimly illuminating the room. </p>
<p>“goodnight min, night minnie. love you” chan turned to close the door. seungmin called back an “i love you too” as minho (half awake) slurred “love you.” around the pacifier, curling into the warmth of the bedding. already half asleep before seungmin even started to read. the bear relaxing in minho’s hold (also minho’s favorite doll beside him in his hold).</p>
<p>seungmin himself began feeling his mind regress at the sight of the fluffy stuffed animal. “g’night min, i love you.” seungmin whispered, placing the book on the ground. laying down completely he hugged the bear with a smile on his face like minho . </p>
<p>minho whispered “love you…” both nodding off into sleep full of fun filled dreams. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>the littles crowded the bathroom as they brushed their teeth, whining at the lack of space. “quiet darlings.” felix called over, “seungmin and minho are going to sleep.” they hummed, changbin bouncing out to run off to his room. laying on the bed as jisung joined him, both giggling as they bounced around. their stuffed animals bouncing with them. </p>
<p>“ah-” chan walked in turning off the lights, “don’t bounce please,” he sat down as the others walked to their separate rooms. chan saw changbin crawl over and lay against him, clinging to him. “sleepy?” changbin nodded, feeling jisung cling to his back as they began to relax. </p>
<p>“let’s lay down, do you wanna sleep in the same bed tonight?” chan asked with a soft smile, seeing both of them nod. “okay let me tuck you in-” </p>
<p>“no you too.” jisung murmured, looking up. “there’s enough space hyung.” jisung pressed himself against the wall, changbin opening up enough space for chan to slip into the middle of the bed. chan smiled, feeling himself regress as he fell in the middle, all three cuddling up to warmly sleep. all relaxed and calm as they fell asleep. </p>
<p>across the hall, felix was lied in the middle of jeongin and hyunjin, both listening to felix’s warm voice as they fell sleepy. their pacifiers still latched into their mouths despite that. </p>
<p>felix loved reading these books, watching the littles get enamoured with his voice and soothing words. his voice changing depending on the character. </p>
<p>felix looked over at his pacifier on the bedside table after he finished the book, watching hyunjin turn around and see what he was staring at. “baby lixie.” he giggled, watching felix pull the pacifier into his mouth, laying down fully and cozying up in the blankets. </p>
<p>felix felt himself slip, relaxing his muscles and stress as he felt floaty and his mind began to feel soft. jeongin smiled, squeezing felix. </p>
<p>“we should make a fort tomorrow.” felix chattered, looking at the two beside him. “it will be so much fun!” </p>
<p>“yeah! we can have like… all kinda stuff in it.” jeongin smiled. hyunjin nodded with a yawn, wrapping his arms securely across felix and onto jeongin. </p>
<p>“but let’s sleep for now.” hyunjin smiled, watching both catch his yawn and yawn themselves. both nodding in agreement. “love you, night.” hyunjin smiled, hearing both reply with an “i love you” in unison. </p>
<p>light and floaty dreams danced in all of their heads that night, letting them relax and play amongst fairies in their dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. hyunjin's day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hyunjinnie's birthday! best boy hyunjin day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“wake up love.” hyunjin stirred in his covers, pacifier loosely stuck into his mouth. the person waking him up pushed the pacifier in by its button into his mouth securely. parting his eyes as he met eyes with chan. “it’s your birthday!” chan cheered quietly, not wanting to startle him. hyunjin smiled reaching up to stretch before sitting up. vibrating in his place with excitement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“my birthday!” he smiled, bouncing on the bed with energy. chan laughed fondly, letting the regressed boy bounce all he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“come on lets go get breakfast okay? then we can play all day!” chan cheered, grabbing hyunjin’s hands to help him down from the bed. watching hyunjin grab his stuffed bunny and running out of the room, hearing a chorus of congratulations and cheers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hyunjinnie!” jisung squeezed him, “hyunjinnie’s birthday!” hyunjin giggled, releasing from the hug to bounce around with jisung. “what should we do?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“eat first then you can play,” jeongin said softly, kissing hyunjin’s head, “happy birthday darling.” hyunjin smiled, turning around to grasp jeongin in a hug. squeezing him tightly and feeling his warm hug engulf him. “come on,” jeongin walked with hyunjin, sitting him down in a chair as the felix placed three blueberry muffins on a plate in front of him. a candle sticking out of one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“birthday breakfast! me and binnie made them! we added extra blueberries for yours!” felix cheered. sitting in the wooden chair beside hyunjin. “everybody!” he yelled, getting a calm ‘inside voices’ from chan. “let's sing happy birthday!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>hyunjin blushed, squeezing his bunny plush as he sat there amongst the singing. their sweet voices were filling his ears, giving him a rush of happiness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> “happy birthday to hyunjin.... happy birthday to you!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> they all said in chorus, soon the boys pressing kisses to the top of his head and hugging him tight. hyunjin blew out the candle, thinking really hard in his head for his wish, eyes lighting up once he figured it out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“what did you wish for?” minho asked, gnawing on his frozen strawberry inside the teether. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i can’  tell you! then it won’t come true.” hyunjin smiled, peeling the wrapping off the muffin before taking a bite. the warm baked goods warming his senses as he tasted the sweet berries. “it’s so good! thank you lixie! thank you binnie!” both boys smiling at the compliment. breakfast continued quietly, their hunger being satisfied from fresh fruit and the batches of muffins changbin and felix prepared. all the boys moving to the living room to cuddle up with each other. hyunjin lying in the center warmly and cuddling tight to the boys around him. the floor was laid out with a blanket and pillows, prepared before hyunjin woke up. his favorite movies on dvd ready for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“which one first?” hyunjin heard seungmin ask, leaning over hyunjin to see the selections. hyunjin hummed, picking up an animated film. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“this.” hyunjin gave to seungmin, watching him stand up to place it in the dvd player. hyunjin crawled over to changbin, wrapping his arms around changbin to snuggle close to the other regressed boy. both of them having wide eyes on the screen as a cartoon character went on his adventure. both enamored by the soft pastels and soft voices. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“is jinnie sleepy?” jeongin asked gently, combing his fingers through the hair to relax him further. “you can sleep, i will wake you up at lunch.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“wanna play…” hyunjin murmured, head bobbing as he attempted to stay awake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you can play once you wake up okay? it is your birthday just relax darling.” jeongin kissed hyunjin’s head, laying beside him to pull him into a cuddle. changbin half awake himself, whining into a pout as hyunjin left his cuddle. jisung plopping on the floor beside changbin to hug him tightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“sungie li’le?” changbin mumbled, seeing jisung nod slightly as they grew sleepier. chan softly smiled,  looking at seungmin and jeongin. the trio watching over the sleepy bunch. all needing a mid-morning nap after breakfast. felix not soon after crawling up to chan to sleep in his lap. chan calmly stroking felix’s head comfortingly. minho sleeping not to far away from the group holding his cat plush, sleep talking softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“sleep well loves.” seungmin smiled, leaning his head on jeongin who playfully pushed him off. both quietly laughing as they rested on the couch as the movie played on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“lunch!” jeongin called out from the kitchen, plating their lunches of sushi as it was hyunjin’s favorite dish. adding sides to the meal before taking a couple plates at a time to the table. seeing a sleepy minho waddle in, rubbing his eyes with a yawn as he sat down. “sleepy bun?” jeongin asked, placing the food in front of minho. minho nodding as he took a bite, eyes closed as he chewed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i missed my movie,” hyunjin walked in with a pout, his eyes lighting up at the sight of sushi on the table. he bounced happily, the sudden change of mood making jeongin smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“we can put it on again later.” he grinned at the birthday boy, seeing him bounce with excitement over the dish. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“thank you innie!” he yelled. jeongin quietly shushing him gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“thank chan and seungmin too when you see them okay? they helped as well.” slowly more and more boys erupted from the living room and into the dining space, sitting in their respective chairs and eating while chatting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“where is sungie?” hyunjin questioned, noticing the lack of giggles from him and the empty chair. the boys shrugged, seungmin standing up to walk back to the living room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“oh you are tiny!” the boys heard seungmin call from the living room after spotting jisung lying on the floor as he played with changbin’s plush nearby. gurgling and giggling softly. soon walking back with a small jisung who had slipped into babyspace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“baby baby sung!” hyunjin grinned, seeing seungmin carefully sit down with jisung, helping him eat slowly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“he is around two i would say.” seungmin fondly looked at the boy, watching him sleepily chew on the sushi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“baby sung.” hyunjin repeated, tugging on jeongin’s sleeve. “wanna hold baby sung.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“soon, can you finish your lunch first? then you can help jisung eat.” hyunjin’s eyes widened with excitement as he finished the last three rolls. barely hearing jeongin telling him to slow down or he will get hiccups. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>hyunjin listened, finishing after a couple moments, leaping off the chair to tap over to the regressor. “can i help feeding him please?” he asked politely, eyes batting up at him. seungmin hummed, showing hyunjin how to feed him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“carefully.” hyunjin helped jisung eat one of the rolls, seeing him sleepily chew and stuff the food into his cheek. hyunjin tapping his cheek gently, watching jisung then finally swallow his bite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i did it!” hyunjin exclaimed. seungmin nodded, brushing his hair out of his face, combing through the long hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yes you did you are such a big boy!” hyunjin blushed and hid his bashful face, bonking his head against seungmin’s leg. seungmin laughed quietly, using one hand to rub hyunjin’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“i’m tiny.” hyunjin looked up, seeing seungmin move to ruffle his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yes you are, tiny tiny baby.” seungmin grinned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hyunjin,” chan called, “what do you want to do for the rest of the day?” hyunjin thought quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“play!” hyunjin announced, “wanna play hide and seek, and dress up, and.. and blocks, and cars… and…” hyunjin drifted off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“i wanna play dress up!” felix called, running out of his chair to hyunjin’s room, pulling the dress up box out to pull out a number of outfits. hyunjin quick to join and search for an outfit. hyunjin pulled a pink dress out, smiling at the sparkles and sequins. soon felix found his own outfit of a blue tutu and a pair of dress up wings. grabbing the desired accessories for each outfit. both dressed into the outfits. placing a crown on hyunjin’s head and a wand in felix’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“lixie…” hyunjin tapped felix’s shoulder, standing in the middle of his room, swaying around a little as he watched the tool spin. smiling at the sight. felix turned around smiling at his dress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you are so pretty!” felix squealed, “i love it so much!” hyunjin became bashful, muttering a thank you as he spun the tool around, watching how the glitters shined in the light of the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“you are pretty too.” hyunjin smiled, watching felix’s freckled covered cheeks go the same crimson as hyunjin’s face was. felix muttered his thank you quietly. felix perked up after a moment, shaking the wand in the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“prince hyunjin i will grant you a wish!” felix exclaimed, waving his wand around. “any wish!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>hyunjin picked the game of pretend up quickly, vibrating in place with excitement. “i wish for powers! i wanna have water powers!” he yelled, jumping up and down. felix made little ‘woosh’ sounds, tapping the plastic wand on hyunjin’s head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>hyunjin placed his hands out and make sounds of water gushing, splashing felix with his newly obtained “powers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“hyunjin.” felix whispered. pulling hyunjin close to whisper in his ear, “lets splash channie!”  hyunjin nodded, both quick on their feet to run out of the room and into the living room where the boys were cleaning up lunch and the living room. hyunjin “splashed” chan making a ‘woosh’ sound as chan began to play along, bumping into the wall and falling dramatically to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“my hyunjin what happened? you have struck me!” chan exclaimed, standing up to pick hyunjin up and spin him around. “you must battle this now!” chan began to tickle hyunjin’s stomach, watching the boy light up with giggles. hyunjin squeeled loudly as he rolled around, looking up at chan with a wide smile. “giggly baby.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“baby baby baby baby.” felix repeated, tickling hyunjin’s neck to add to the giggles. soon chan pulling his hands away to attack felix’s stomach. letting hyunjin get his revenge as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>their antics continued, continuing to play repetitive games and make believe. their childlike innocence only growing as more people joined their games. hide and seek with all eight boys resulted in two hours of trying to find new spots around their apartment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the night was growing near, finishing their dinner as the lights went out. minho and changbin carrying a cake out carefully. the soft tune of “happy birthday” growing loud again. making hyunjin smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“our baby hyunjin!” changbin yelled over the song, making hyunjin burst out with giggles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>hyunjin took a big breath once the song ended, blowing out the candles in the cake. a wide grin on his face as felix dipped his finger into the frosting to tap against hyunjin’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“did you have a good birthday?” chan asked sweetly as he cut a slice for hyunjin. hyunjin rapidly nodding and grinning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“yes, it was the best!” hyunjin emphasized by holding his arms up. “i love you so much! thank you!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“your welcome darling.” seungmin went around to hug hyunjin, the rest joining to crowd around and cuddle close with the hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“we love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>